


Beginnings and Endings

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers meet and get to know each other during a conference at the Pentagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Endings

The wind was cold and biting her cheeks turning them a bright shade of pink as she was walking down the street in DC. She stood out in the crowd with her hat and blue heels that matched her blue skirt which matched her blue button-up shirt and the required jacket she wore under her long black overcoat. Her outfit was standard where she was going, but out here on the gray and cement sidewalk she was the only one around in such garb. All her badges of honor were placed carefully on her uniform and she gladly hid them with her jacket that was tightly cinched against the cold. Her head was aimed down at the ground, her eyes following the line of her feet, but a few steps ahead. She was trying not to trip in the heels. Granted she had worn them before and it had been on a regular basis, but since she'd been transferred to Cheyenne Mountain she hadn't needed to wear them often, and had subsequently lost her ability to move gracefully in them.

She heard the low chuckle in her ear as an arm wrapped itself through hers. "You keep staring at your feet darling and you'll never learn to walk in them."

Startled, she lifted her head to find laughing crystalline eyes staring back at her. The face was beautiful and very close to her, but showed all smiles and small dimples. Her eyes were gracious and twinkling, her lips—goodness her lips begged to be kissed. She shook her head violently; where had that thought come from? Instead she decided to smile, and flashed the most brilliant one she could. "I know how to walk in them; it's staying upright that I'm having issues with." That made the other woman laugh: her head was thrown back and her dark brown and curly locks were bouncing with the movement over an emerald green scarf.

The woman's fingers tightened on her forearm, but not harshly, only enough to bring her attention back around. "I'm Helen."

She paused a moment, her eyes flashing up and down the black jacket covering the woman's form to her stiletto clad feet and bare, golden painted toes. She looked back up to see a curious smile lifting on one side of the woman's face. "Sam."

Helen's eyebrow lifted and her smile widened. "Samantha?" She nodded in affirmation. "Here for an awards ceremony?"

Sam shook her head, "Conference. I'm presenting on some new technology that we've developed."

"At the Pentagon?" Their speed hadn't slowed and they were passing people in suits and ties, woman in skirts and heels rushing to and fro that gave them no indication of notice. Sam's stomach was clenching, she would never be caught this close to a woman if she had an option. Huddled against the cold, faces almost touching and hands wrapped together was not something Sam could even see herself doing with Janet, her beloved best friend.

She finally decided to answer; it wasn't anything confidential, nothing that required clearance. "Yeah." Her voice was soft and she blushed when she felt Helen's hip brush hers and her warmth through the material. Luckily her already red tinged cheeks didn't show the blush.

Helen grinned and her eyes slid over Sam's face and lingering momentarily on her lips before moving back to curious blue eyes. "I'm heading there myself. I'm presenting on some new medical technology my friend and I have been working on."

"Ah." They were still walking down the sidewalk, Helen's arm wrapped firmly in Sam's even though the woman was inches taller than her. Their heels clacked against the cold cement almost in unison and they worked against the wind. Sam couldn't figure out why this woman was still clutching to her. Or why she was letting the woman hold on, but she couldn't bring herself to let go. "I present at two."

Helen hummed, her nose brushing against Sam's hair. "I present at one, perhaps you could come."

Sam paused; she could feel warm air on her bare neck and it caused goose bumps to ride along her skin. "I have a meeting with a few General's for lunch; it'll probably take until I need to leave for my presentation." Sam tilted her head until Helen's lips were brushing her ear.

She was rewarded the woman moved her lips closer and breathed the words she spoke. "Perhaps I'll come to yours then, yes?"

Sam was entranced with the soft lilt in the woman's voice and she almost missed the question. "Sure, if you want." They had made it through the front doors; Sam had to go left and it was obvious that the woman needed to go in the other direction. They turned and stood face to face.

Helen's leather clad fingers were still gripping Sam's tightly. Sam's face was still down cast and she saw the flesh toned nylons the other woman was wearing: the right one had a slight run in them by her ankle. Helen pulled a glove off and tapped the underside of Sam's chin, waiting for her to look up. She smiled again and Sam couldn't help but respond with her own grin. Helen leaned in to Sam's ear again letting her lips brush the side of her face. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"

Sam shook her head. "Can't, I have to meet with Research and Development."

"That sounds utterly…dreadful." Helen pulled back suddenly.

Sam smirked at the indignant look she received. "Yeah, well, comes with the job. Drinks though?"

"That sounds lovely." Helen leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before she handed her a hotel business card with a number scrawled on the back of it as well as a hotel room number. By the time Sam glanced back up the mysterious woman was gone. She looked around the hall but there were people dashing in and out and she didn't see the brown curly hair.

Sighing she turned on her heel and began in the opposite direction she was looking mumbling quietly, "Well that was interesting." She made it to the small conference just as the Generals were beginning their meeting, but she couldn't get the feel of the woman's lips off her skin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had been looking over the entire room during her presentation as she was standing nervously at the podium. Hands had been clutching the pale blonde and polished wood that held the United States Air Force emblem carved and stained on the front. She had to lean down slightly for the microphone to be at the correct level for her voice to be heard. The muscles in her neck were tense from holding the position for so long, but the speech was almost over.

She had successfully demonstrated the technology and fielded questions brought to her attention with a raised hand. Her stomach was still tumbling in a nasty way and she was trying to breathe regularly. Sam's voice was strong as she answered the questions and lost herself in the mathematics and technology, but her eyes were still scanning looking for the woman. However, she had found the need to focus desperately on what she was saying so she could finish without making a fool of herself.

Ending her lecture entirely, she gave her patented smile that made knees melt—at least that's what the Colonel told her it was—and listened to the applause as the room started to break apart. People stood and started to move towards the door and she came down to answer questions of the stragglers and those who were actually listening and not sleeping. She twisted her ankle lightly on the last stair coming off the stage, but luckily caught herself on the handrail before her body could collapse onto the floor.

When she stood up straight there was an arm wrapped around her waist that slid until fingers were splayed against her dark blue uniform. Turning into the arm, Sam found Helen's eyes laughingly looking at her again. "See, having issues staying upright."

Helen smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Indeed." She smirked before leaning in close to the blonde's ear and whispering, "I'll let you answer a few more questions, then I'll come find you again."

Sam smiled and her stomach did another flip, though this time the nerves were for an entirely different reason. If she looked at the woman she knew her cheeks would redden again. "Playing my knight is shining armor or my prince on a white horse, are you?"

"Would you like me to?" Helen was quick and she pressed her front against Sam's side so her breasts were brushing the soft material at Sam's arm. Helen grinned when she heard the sharp intake of breath. Sam didn't have a chance to answer Helen as she was pulled away by an overly enthusiastic MIT professor and dragged to the corner of the stage to discuss. Helen smiled to herself and moved to the back of the room speaking with an old General who she was acquainted with.

It didn't feel like it had been very long when she felt the hand wrap around her back again. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was. She wasn't allowed to finish speaking as the brunette took over the conversation. "You'll have to excuse us; I need to steal Major Carter away from you." The old and plump man looked taken aback momentarily until his eyes slid over Helen's curvy frame. His pupils dilated and his mouth opened and closed like a fish with no sound coming out as a river of sweat traveled over his forehead down the side of his completely bare cheek and under the collar of his already drenched shirt. Sam's stomach turned slightly at the sight, but Helen gracefully smiled at him, muttered a quick thank you and clasped her hand onto Sam's wrist.

Sam was following behind Helen as she walked quickly out of the still busy and rumbling room. She had shed her overcoat, much as Sam had, but her eyes could not stop roving over the woman's body. Her suit was a deep maroon and very tailored. The back had a thick strap that ran around her waist causing the bottom of the fitted jacket to flair outwards, only increasing the appeal. The skirt was shorter than Sam's own, stopping inches above the backs of Helen's knees, but there was a large slit up the back of Helen's right leg that ran to just below her bottom. Every time the woman took a step Sam was treated to pale flesh peeking out. The run was still there by her ankle, but it had grown and was starting to touch the bottom of her shapely calf. It was a thin line, Sam was sure no one would notice.

Suddenly they turned a corner and moved into a darkened hallway. The sounds of the conference room were fading as Helen took her through another corridor and down another hallway until they reached the end where there was a small window clad in bird wire. Helen turned abruptly and took Sam by her forearms and pressed her against the concrete wall rather roughly. Sam winced slightly when her back collided and her front was covered with the woman in question. There were lips locked on hers and two hands on her hips kneading softly.

She moaned softly in the back of her throat and didn't pull back when Helen's tongue slipped between her lips. A hand was lifted in the dark locks and tangled in them pulling the woman impossibly closer and trailed her other hand down the woman's front before resting against her side. Helen's teeth clashed against Sam's before she pulled back suckling on her lip, scraping her teeth against the soft skin. Helen smiled; her lips were still against Sam's before the other woman dove back into another embrace. Helen fisted a breast, squeezing tauntingly and grinding her hips against the other body.

A groan resounded in the empty hallway and Sam reached forward to pop the two buttons on the maroon suit jacket. Short and bitten nails found a silk camisole underneath, the material hot from Helen's flesh. She pulled the material until the lace was free from the skirt and her finger pads could touch the soft skin of the woman's abdomen. Helen let Sam scrape her nails down her side from her bra-line to the rise of her hip and mewled into Sam's mouth.

Finally the women separated, breathing heavily. Helen lifted the fingers on her side to her mouth and kissed each one before rubbing her lips gently over Sam's once again. She kissed a trail to the woman's ear and whispered, "Not here." She pulled the pearl and earlobe between her teeth and swirled her tongue softly. She moved away and tugged on Sam's hand until she was standing straight. She smoothed down the blue material and cleared the smeared and mixed lipstick from around her mouth. Sam flicked her tongue out to taste Helen's manicured finger. The other woman grinned and turned the blonde away from her patting her bottom softly. "On your way then." Her voice was still quiet and husky. Sam moved away while Helen stayed behind to fix her own clothes and she watched the sashaying hips of the younger woman.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stepped nervously through the rotating doors to the hotel that was named on the card she had been given. She had changed from her uniform into tan slacks and green shirt that was low cut for her, but she covered that with a black lace camisole to control her need to be covered. Looking around she knew the hotel was an expensive one, a place where the military would never put up a lowly Major in the Air Force. She sighed and clutched the purse that was hanging on her right shoulder. Her eyes roamed the lobby that was filled with gold's and soft hues: it gave an air of royalty. Well that would fit Helen, Sam thought, always getting what she wanted. She could tell that about the woman easily.

She couldn't even fathom why she was standing in the lobby. She had told herself so many times that she wasn't going to come after she finished her dinner and even had tried to draw out the tedious meal so she wouldn't have the opportunity. Yet here she was, standing in this golden and softly lit lobby with the desk to her right and mirrors hanging on the back wall and a bar with to her left. Straight ahead there was a resting area filled with puffy couches in a deep red suede and a fireplace that was roaring under a maple hearth. There were single chairs in the same material as the couches around small tables or fashioned around a large painting. The painting was one she should probably recognize, but didn't.

Sighing heavily, Sam turned towards the bar and made her way to sit at the dark cherry wood. She set the strap of her purse on her knee and placed both hands on the bar and wrapped her fingers together. Her head was again tilted down and she was staring at her nails, picking at the cuticle on her left thumb nail that had over grown. The bar tender, a young man who had probably just gotten his license to tend, came over to her wiping his hands on a black towel that was looped through a brown leather belt. "What can I get you?" His voice was high pitched and one that was made to carry.

Glancing at the watch on her wrist she sighed before answering, "Just a corona will do."

"Coming right up, got a room to charge it to?" He leaned over behind him and grabbed a bottle from a hidden fridge. He put his hand on the cap and twisted until it came off sliding the cold beer in front of her.

"No, cash tonight."

"I'll keep a tab open." He moved away to talk to another patron and Sam picked up the bottle bringing it to her lips and letting the bubbling liquid slide down her throat without swallowing until a quarter of the bottle was empty. She still couldn't fathom what she was doing there. She was a woman, she was in the military and she was an officer that worked on highly classified information and went to other planets in the galaxy on a regular basis. She was not gay, she was not interested in women, she was interested in men and in one man in particular. Unfortunately, it was one she couldn't have.

Sam spun the bottle with her thumb and forefinger, listening to the scrape of glass against wood. She wasn't attracted to women, was she? No, she wasn't. That was something she was sure of, but this woman was different. She was exotic and sexy: a curvy mass of pent up sexual tension and a will to go with it. Sam sighed again; she was doing that a lot. Taking another long pull of beer she leaned over the counter looking at all her fingers, checking each cuticle and pushing it back down with a dull and nibbled thumb nail.

When she went to take another pull of her beer she realized that it was new. The perspiration wasn't on the outside of the bottle yet and there were no last dregs to gulp down. Damn the bartender was good for being a youngin'. She drank half of it this time and scraped her fingers along the leather strap of her purse when she straightened her back stretching the muscles. The barstool was hard against her bottom, but she really didn't want to move even though the licks of numbness seemed to be working further up.

The second beer was finished off while she churned thoughts in her head. She was thinking about almost everything, but coming up with absolutely no conclusions. If anything, the thinking was only confusing her more and scaring her. She was scared. That was it. She finished a third beer and glanced up in time to see the bar tender reach to replace it. "Can I have a Guinness instead?" The man nodded and pulled another darker bottle from the fridge and opened it for her.

"You staying here?"

"No." Sam smiled and shook her head. She was getting the 'are you too drunk to drive' talk. "I'm just down the road though, I can walk it if need be."

"Alright." He handed her the fourth beer of the night and left her to her thoughts again. The hops left a bitter tasted on her tongue when she took a small swig. She probably should slow down a bit.

She was just taking another one when she felt the hand on back sliding into her hair and she almost choked on the liquid. "You could have told me you were here darling, I would have come down." Helen leaned in and pressed deep red lips to Sam's cheek. As soon as Sam regained her composure she gave Helen a once over, noticing she had also changed into a dark green dress. It was short, mid-thigh and when Helen sat Sam got a fantastic view of her leg. Again the woman was wearing god awful stilettos that were inches high. She hooked the heel over the middle rung on the stool and leaned into the bar tender who had immediately come over. "I think I'll try a raspberry martini tonight, Ben. Thank you." He nodded vigorously and began to work on the concoction after she gave him a small wink and a smile.

"I didn't know that I was coming." Sam finally stated after finishing her fourth beer in a large gulp.

"Ah, yes, I thought that might be the case."

Sam was feeling a little light headed, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "I still haven't decided if I'm leaving or not."

The flattened glass with red liquid and a paper tree was placed in front of Helen and she took a sip testing the flavor. When she smiled back at Ben and nodded her satisfaction he released a breath of air and a grin Sam didn't think could get any bigger. "Would you like one Samantha? The man is a brilliant mixologist."

"Sure why not."

Ben blushed, "Thank you for the compliment Mrs. Bancroft." He immediately pulled up the ingredients to make another drink and handed it over to the blonde. Sam took a sip and was thoroughly impressed. She wasn't one for hard liquor, but this drink was amazing.

"Thank you." She took another large gulp as the man made to leave and she completely ignored the beautiful woman sitting to her right. Helen, however, was intently watching the younger woman. Sam was well on her way to drunk and Helen couldn't have a drunken woman in her bed, at least not a good and drunk woman.

"Samantha, slow down a bit and talk to me." Helen placed a warm hand on Sam's knee and caused the woman to nearly knock her drink over. Sam reached down to remove Helen's hand but the woman just flipped her palm over and entwined their fingers.

"I don't know if I can do this, Helen." She stated, looking from their joined hands up the woman's bare arm to her shoulder and cleavage where her eyes lingered a little too long and the rise and fall of her breasts. Flicking blue eyes up, she met Helen's amused gaze. "I'm straight."

"Yes." There was no condemnation in the tone and no push for further information either. There was just quiet understanding. "You're still curious, aren't you?"

Sam was taken aback. That's exactly what it was, she was completely curious by this mysterious and forward woman. "Y-yes, very much so." They both slowly took a sip of their respective drinks and sat in silence. Helen's thumb was brushing gentle circles of the back of Sam's hand and when the woman looked down again she was surprised to see them perfectly manicured. She wasn't sure why, but their hands looked so similar until she got to the nails. Hers were bitten and rugged; there was dirt under them that she couldn't get rid of from her last mission where she'd been forced to climb a wall of slippery mud to get out of a cavern they'd all fallen unceremoniously into. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't well dressed or had manners like this woman did. "Why me?"

"Pardon?" Helen had been so lost in her own thoughts that she was surprised when the question was issued. She hadn't expected the forwardness from the woman, but appreciated it nonetheless. Before Sam could ask again, Helen spoke. "You are gorgeous Samantha, even though I know you don't see it." Helen untangled their fingers and slid the back of her knuckles of the smooth cheek of the other woman. "You're confident in your abilities and brilliantly minded." There was a soft smile that graced Helen's lips. "You stand out in a crowd even if you don't know it. You are extremely curious and willing to take risks to learn the answers. That's what I see in you; that and more." She waited a moment before leaning in, her mouth close to the other woman's. "You are exactly what I want."

Helen pressed lips to Sam's and cupped the side of her neck. She dashed her tongue out to taste but didn't linger knowing the woman was uncomfortable, particularly in public. Sam opened her mouth and moved a hand to Helen's waist digger her fingers into the rose petal soft material and hot skin beneath it. Sam's leg reached across to sit her flat clad foot right next to Helen's on the rung of the stool. She increased the pressure and closed her eyes just feeling the other woman's mouth on hers. Helen pulled back and pecked Sam's lips quickly before reaching for her half full glass again. Sam recovered slowly and asked, "How did you know I was down here anyway?"

There was a smirk on Helen's lips that Sam couldn't quite resist. She curled her hand again into the woman's and rested it on her thigh. "Can't reveal all my secrets, can I?" Helen stood and leaned in to rub Sam's mouth with her own quickly and started to walk away. Their fingers parted slowly. "Let that be your last one and you know where to find me when you decide."

Sam didn't take long to choose after watching those hips sway back and forth. She made to pay the bartender but he said it was already taken care of, charged to the room of course. Sam smiled curtly and stood, slinging her purse back over shoulder and glancing at the card that never left her pocket with the room number on it.

The elevator ride was probably the longest one she had been on and she was subsequently going to the top floor. When she got to the room a man was just leaving it. He was tall and had short blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. "'ello luv." He spoke his brogue accent running over her.

"Send her in." She heard the voice from inside and knew it was Helen's. The man stepped aside and let her enter before shutting the door snuggly.

Sam walked further into the room to see Helen seated on a red leather chair next to the hearth with a book in hand and a glass of red wine. "That was…?"

"One of my employees." Helen brushed off anything else that was to be said and motioned to a couch sitting at an angle from the chair she was occupying. She smiled when she saw Sam drop her purse on the end table and take a heavy seat. "Wine?"

"I think I'm good, thanks."

Helen rose and left her wine glass where it was and slid in next to Sam. Her shoulder was brushing the red square patterned material and she grasped Sam's hands tightly. "I'm glad you came, I would hate to spend the night doing work." Helen immediately leaned in and kissed her lips. Sam melted, her body leaning against Helen's and her hand sliding along the woman's neck as their tongues touched and slid along each other.

Sam pulled back suddenly and looked into Helen's soft and understanding eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing."

There was a grin, but her eyes were still the same. "I know, darling. That's perfectly fine." She moved back in and took Sam's mouth. She breathed deep and fisted her hands into the short blonde spikes that she found and pressed Sam further back into the material of the couch. The younger woman let her take control. Bringing a hand to Helen's side, Sam moaned when a finger traced over the black lace of her camisole that could be seen. "I love this on you." Helen's lips were brushing with every word and Sam dared to dash her tongue out for a taste. She smelled of wine and tasted rich from its flavor.

Sam nibbled on Helen's lower lip and dug her fingers tightly into the soft and squishy flesh she found just below her ribcage. Helen smiled and pushed Sam backwards until she was resting against the arm of the couch and covered her body with her own. Helen glided her fingers over Sam's breasts and abdomen until she reached the edge of the material and was able to slide her hands along skin. Helen's hand moved gingerly from one side to the next, dipped a finger into Sam's naval and then moved upwards, her wrist carrying the fabric with her until she reached cotton covered breasts. Sam drew in a deep breath when she felt her mounds being massaged and her stomach flipped again.

"I can't, I can't. Stop." Sam panicked and tried to push Helen away. The woman stopped and rested back on her knee until she was a good distance from the blonde. She could see the fear swirling through the younger woman's eyes. Sam took a deep breath and sat up scooting her back up. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Samantha, never apologize for this." Helen was soft and cupped Sam's cheek, rubbing a soft thumb just under her eye. Sam looked at her hands that were twisting in her lap and drew in a deep breath.

"Ok." Another deep breath and she glanced back up to the woman who was still comforting her. Sam held the air in her chest tightly and released it on a huff with a smile gracing her features, she leaned in and kissed Helen passionately. Her own hand came up to tangle in Helen's hair that was laid down her back, the gentle waves cascading down. She kissed a line to Helen's ear and pulled the lobe between her teeth scraping them lightly, just as Helen had done to her before. "Show me."

"Hmmm?" Helen was lost in the waves of shivers that Sam was sending through her body.

"Show me what to do." Her lips pressed against Helen's pulse point and the woman tilted her head back and pressed her chest forward in response. Sam bit down just above her collar bone and sucked the skin between her teeth. "Helen?"

"Seems you know what you're doing." She stated simply before sliding a hand through the short blonde hair and down to Sam's own neck to push her away so she could ravish the pink and swollen lips. Sam whimpered when Helen's hand reached back under her shirt and to her breast, once again massaging and sliding her fingers under the top line of the bra to pinch at her erect nipple. Sam lifted her arms in silent communication that it was okay for the shirt to be removed. Helen took the opportunity and divested her lover of the clothing.

Helen's eyes feasted on the pale skin that was revealed. Instead of kissing the woman, she took a single finger and traced lines over the skin, between each freckle and blemish. She moved from her collar bones to the valley of her breasts to the small scar on her side. "How did you get this?" Helen's mind took over and she flashed a small smile at the half naked woman.

"I was knifed during an event at work. It was just superficial, they didn't think it would scar but it did." Helen leaned down and swirled her tongue over the puckered skin making Sam moan and arch her back. She lifted Helen's hair off her shoulders and brushed fingers over any skin she could find there.

She finally pulled away from her stomach by kissing her way up the bare chest. Her tongue glided over the soft mounds and her hands skimmed around to unhook the cotton, drawing it away from Sam. "Tell me to slow if need be." Helen whispered against Sam's neck before leaning back and looking the woman over. "Beautiful, just like I said." Her nails scraped gently down the flesh and circled her nipples in a spiral until the destination was reached. Sam's stomach skin rolled slightly when she leaned into the touch, her eyes closing. Helen tested the weight of each breast before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to each. "Stand up darling."

Helen kissed her lips chastely before pulling the woman to stand facing her. Helen brushed her hands from the undersides of Sam's breasts down to her hips and the top line of the slacks. Before unbuttoning them, she pressed a hand to Sam's racing heart and leaned in embracing her lips quietly sinking into the kiss. The only part of their bodies that were touching was Helen's palm to her heart. Sam took in deep breaths when she could and was completely lost when Helen pulled back.

"I'm going to take your pants off now, that alright love?" Sam pulled her lip between her teeth and bit down nodding. Her arms didn't move and her hands remained by her sides as Helen reached forward and slid the button out of the hole and the zipper slid down. Pressing both hands to a hip she pushed the material over Sam's body and down to the ground. Taking her by the hand Helen pulled her forward until she stepped out, leaving her flats behind. The light blue cotton panties were adorable on the woman and Helen couldn't stop the curving of her lips. She hooked a finger in them and tugged tauntingly. "Take them off."

Sam obliged and wiggled her hips and dipped down until she was completely nude and standing in front of the woman. Helen giggled and fleetingly pressed her lips against Sam's before turning her back to the woman and pulling her hair over her shoulder. The request was obvious. Sam placed her hands gently onto Helen's shoulders until she saw the tiny zipper. She plucked it up and moved the metal down until it stopped. She moved her hand back up, feeling Helen's spine that was bare reaching her shoulders and sliding the soft fabric down her arms. When the dress fell to the ground there was no underwear to be taken off and Sam was staring at Helen's round ass. The woman looked over her shoulder and winked, but held her position until Sam fumbled with the hook to the black lace bra.

Successfully unclasping it, Sam smiled at herself and guided the material away. Helen turned around and pressed immediately against Sam's cooling flesh. It was the newest and weirdest sensation that Sam had ever felt: having another woman's breasts plastered against hers and their hips grinding by arching their backs. The sensation was wonderful. Helen was still in her heels and thus towered three inches over Sam, but she didn't care. Their hard nipples rubbed against each other while Helen scraped her nails hard against Sam's back, keeping her body close. Her voice was husky when she spoke, "Sit with me, darling." Helen moved down to the couch and rested against the arm, spreading her legs so Sam could settle in between them.

Sam complied her back pressing into Helen's front, and Helen clasped each of their hands together and brought them around Sam's abdomen. Her lips brushed next to Sam's ear when her head rested on her shoulder. The short locks tickled Helen's nose and she blew out a quick breath to remove the hairs from her face. "Let your hands follow mine." Sam nodded in assent and Helen began to move her fingers over Sam's skin.

Helen slid a knee under Sam's leg propping it up, while her other leg follow suit only to have both their feet touch the floor below. Their hands moved up to cup Sam's breasts, squeezing and molding, pinching the nipples and scraping nails over her sides. Sam mewled lightly in the back of her throat when their right hands slid down to her center and Helen closed her folds over her clit and moved their forefinger and middle finger up and down. Her bundle of nerves was being swished back and forth from both sides and Sam felt the pleasure run through her body. "Too fast?"

The breath caught in Sam's throat, "Don't stop."

The chuckle was low and in her ear when Helen stopped the movements and slid their fingers further down circling Sam's moist opening. Sam's body pressed back into Helen when a finger from each was dipped into her. They went up to their second knuckle before Helen pulled back and circled Sam's clit three times. She moved down again and repeated the process. Sam felt a kiss dropped onto her shoulder and softly turned her head to capture Helen's lips.

When their tongues were entangled Helen slid their two fingers into Sam again and pressed Sam's thumb to her own clit, sliding it in a circle against the now moist skin. Sam's body jerked suddenly and their kiss broke on a load moan. "Helen…"

"Shhh, just relax." She pressed their thumbs again, harder this time, and Sam drew in a deep breath of air simultaneously. It was as if all her energy was racing from her toes and finger tips and the top of her head straight through her nerves and to the center where their fingers were working needlessly in and out of her body. A sheen of sweat broke out along Sam's skin and she felt sticky against Helen's form. Her hips were moving against her will and Helen was constantly dropping kisses along her neck and shoulder—anywhere her mouth could reach. "Come for me, Samantha." The words slide over her like a caress and she felt herself peak and clench against their combined fingers. A flush settled over Sam's face and chest, the red blotches heavier in along her jawline and cross the tops of her breasts.

Sam removed her hand from her body and reached up to cup Helen's cheek and brought their mouths together in a slow and soft kiss. Their tongues slipped together leisurely while Sam's heartbeat calmed and Helen encircled her body with her arms. It was a long time before Sam began to shift and turn until their chests were together again. Taking a chance, she moved away from their embrace and down the woman's neck. Kissing from freckle to freckle she mimicked what the woman had done to her earlier and moved down to her breasts.

Taking a stabilizing and fortifying breath, Sam slid her tongue out and over the dark nipple and made circles until it rose and puckered from Helen's body. Tugging the newfound flesh between her teeth Sam pulled her head away and let the skin scrape as it left her mouth. Helen closed her eyes and let the woman have her way. Sam moved down the smooth body her tongue dipping in and out of Helen's naval that had obviously once been pierced. She found scars over the skin and kissed them softly and tenderly.

Moving away and down to Helen's center Sam breathed in and smelled the sex, it was intoxicating. Taking a moment to herself, she slid her fingers through Helen's folds, one side was unassumingly longer than the other. The left fold was short and stubby, the right long and could completely cover Helen's sex. Running a finger slowly around Helen's opening Sam was delighted when she felt the tremors run through the legs she was kneeling between. She shivered in her own right when she felt the blue gaze over her skin and she flushed lightly with embarrassment and self-consciousness. Sam's eyes flicked up to Helen's face when she heard a soft chuckle. "You could use your mouth you know." The woman's arms were flung over her head and grasping onto the couch cushions and she was very much enjoying watching Sam.

The blonde smiled and scooted further down until her toes touched the other arm of the couch and she leaned down her back curling and her mouth resting just above the woman. Helen squirmed the longer Sam waited and it made her smirk. She was torturing her. Helen groaned as Sam slid a finger into her and felt sudden heat radiate down her hand. The woman's hips arched up at the contact trying to get closer and invariably hit the mouth that was breathing over her. Sam was taken aback for a moment before recovering and pulling her hand away to slip in a second finger and then a third one.

Helen was mewling softly, a non-stop stream of sounds coming from her throat when Sam began to pump her hand in and out. "Samantha." Her voice was sharp and demanding. "Tongue, now." Sam happily acquiesced and flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves. Helen's legs trembled when she did this and Sam felt completely in power. She sucked her clit fully into her mouth and swished her tongue up and down, letting the tip of it do all the work. Helen gasped and dug her nails into the fabric she was holding. "Yes, just like that. Don't stop." She kept chanting and Sam continued until she felt muscles tighten around her fingers.

She pulled away from the body only to slide up and lie against cooling flesh and rest her cheek against Helen's shoulder. Helen didn't waste a second before gently kissing her and wrapping their bodies together.

"Just a minute and then we'll take a bath."

Sam closed her eyes and pouted a bit, "But I like snuggling."

Her tonality made Helen giggle and press a kiss to the woman's forehead, "As do I darling, but it's a Jacuzzi bathtub." Sam brushed her face into the curve of Helen's neck debating whether or not to answer. She really was rather comfortable even if it felt like she was going to fall off the warm body and plant unceremoniously onto the ground below.

"Fine then." She untangled long legs from long legs and made to stand but Helen tugged her back down ravishing her mouth until both were breathless.

"Ok, now we can get up."

Sam shook her head and stood waiting for the brunette to join her. Helen slid her hand into Sam's and made for the large bathroom that was off to the side of the bedroom. She twisted the handle for hot water and began to fill the tub. Sitting against the ledge she wrapped her hair up so it wouldn't get wet and watched as Sam awkwardly stood watching. "I told you, I didn't know what I was doing."

The words made Helen's head snap up and their eyes meet. "Samantha, what you did was amazing." Her eyebrows lifted in sincerity and her voice took on a tender quality that Sam had not heard before. When the woman questioning her ability didn't seem to agree and didn't budge from her position, Helen stood and moved to her. Their bodies lightly touched with breath and Helen grasped the woman's cheeks and brought their face close. "You are amazing and wonderful and I could honestly not have asked for more." She pressed lips against Sam's sweetly. "Never doubt yourself." Sam nodded and Helen left her to trail soaps in the rising water. She dipped a finger in and brought it out smiling, "Perfect. Shall we?"

The blonde nodded and grasped Helen's outstretched hand as they stepped precariously into the water. Once they were seated closely together with legs entangled and half folded as they faced each other, Helen reached for a loofah and squirted a decent amount of sweet pea bath wash onto it making the suds appear between her hands. She leaned forward and pressed the soapy material against Sam's chest and squeezed letting the suds drip down over her mounds until they reached the still rising water.

Sam took the sponge in her own hands and made the suds fall onto Helen's shoulders. As soon as that was done, both women gave up the charade and moved their own hands through the soap. Their breasts were soon covered and slick with white bubbles. Helen's chest was rising faster with each pass of Sam's hand and finally the woman had to make her stop. Bending forward Helen pressed her mouth against Sam's hard and slipped her tongue between the parted lips. Both women moaned and their faces became flushed.

Helen was first to pull back, stretching her back slightly she rose to her feet. "It's too hot in here darling; we should move and perhaps get some rest. There is still the conference tomorrow." Sam rose as well, pulling the plug to the tub as she stood.

"Sounds like a plan." They helped to dry each other off and Helen made sure to slide in behind Sam once they were in her four poster bed. Helen was almost asleep when she heard the voice whisper next to her. "I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

"Most likely not, I'm a very busy woman."

Sam was silent until she turned over and pressed fully against the other woman. "Thank you."

Helen brushed fingers over Sam's dry hair and down her neck and back up to her cheek. "Anytime, Samantha. If we cross paths again, I will be sure to make time for you." Helen leaned in and simply kissed her. "Now sleep, we have an early morning." Sam nodded her head and closed her eyes drifting off about the same time as Helen.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to this story. I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
